2003
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] This is a list of notable events, premieres, releases, series cancellations and endings, and other business ventures for Nickelodeon in the year '''2003'. Shows Series premieres * April 12 - All Grown Up! premieres as the Kids' Choice Awards leadout; the series would officially premiere in November. * August 1 - My Life as a Teenage Robot * September 13 - Romeo! Season premieres * February 3 - The Wild Thornberrys season 5 (final) * May 30 - ChalkZone season 2 * August 9 - As Told by Ginger season 3 (final) * August 30 - All That season 9 * September 19 - The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius season 2 Specials * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: "The Eggpire Strikes Back" * October - The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: "Rescue Jet Fusion" Movies Theatrical * Rugrats Go Wild! Made-for-TV * Maniac Magee * July 12 - The Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe! Comics * The Rugrats comic strip is cancelled Video games * November 3 - The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' Da Rules * November 10 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom Albums * February 4 - ChalkZone: In the Zone Books * Ding Dong * Llama Drama * The Science Project * Sky Scare * Token Wishes * January 1 ** Battle of the Band ** Chew on This! ** Genius 101 : Exploring My World ** Jimmy on Ice ** SpongeBob JokePants ** The Time Pincher ** A Valentine for Tommy * February 1 - A Pickles Passover * May 1 ** Chasing Dad ** Rugrats Go Wild! (novelization) * June 1 ** Hands Off! ** The Amazing SpongeBobini * July 1 ** Goddard, Come Home! ** No More Mr. Smart Guy * August 1 - Scrambled Planets! * September 1 ** The Big Halloween Scare ** Canine Catastrophe! ** New Student Starfish ** Rugrats' Favorite Funnies ** Scavenger Hunt (Rocket Power) ** Special Delivery! (SpongeBob SquarePants book) ** SpongeBob AirPants: The Lost Episode * October 1 ** The Big Sweep (Rocket Power Ready-To-Read) ** Christmas in the City ** The Runaway Turkey ** SpongeBob's Christmas Wish * November 3 ** Holly Jolly Jimmy * December 23 ** Reggie's Secret Admirer ** SpongeBob's Secret Valentine Home video releases VHS * January 28 ** Rugrats Mysteries ** SpongeBob SquarePants: Bikini Bottom Bash ** SpongeBob SquarePants: Deep Sea Sillies * February 4 - Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Band * March 4 ** Blue's Clues: 100th Episode Celebration ** SpongeBob SquarePants: Anchors Away ** SpongeBob SquarePants: The Sponge Who Could Fly * April 1 - The Wild Thornberrys Movie * May 27 ** The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Time Warp (VHS) ** The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: When Pants Attack (VHS) * June 3 ** Dora the Explorer: City of Lost Toys ** Blue's Clues: Shapes and Colors * July 15 - The Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe! * July 29 ** SpongeBob SquarePants: Laugh Your Pants Off ** SpongeBob SquarePants: Sponge-a-Rama * August 26 ** All Grown Up: Growing Up Changes Everything ** Blue's Clues: Blue Takes You to School * September 30 ** SpongeBob SquarePants: Christmas ** Blue's Clues: Blue's First Holiday * October 7 - The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Sea of Trouble * December 16 - Rugrats Go Wild! DVD * January 28 ** Rugrats Mysteries ** SpongeBob SquarePants: Tales from the Deep * February 4 - Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Band * March 4 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Lost at Sea * April 1 - The Wild Thornberrys Movie * May 27 ** The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Confusion Fusion ** Harriet the Spy ** Good Burger * June 3 ** Dora the Explorer: City of Lost Toys ** Blue's Clues: Shapes and Colors * July 15 - The Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe! * July 29 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Tide and Seek * August 26 ** All Grown Up: Growing Up Changes Everything ** NickToons Halloween ** Blue's Clues: Blue Takes You to School * September 15 - The Best of Ren & Stimpy * September 30 ** NickToons Christmas ** SpongeBob SquarePants: Christmas ** Blue's Clues: Blue's First Holiday * October 7 - The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Sea of Trouble * October 28 - SpongeBob SquarePants: The Complete 1st Season * December 16 - Rugrats Go Wild! 2003